War Paint
by MaddyTheFangirl
Summary: Her Parents always told her that she was a beautiful girl. She knows that they're lying. But it doesn't matter. She was strong that's all that mattered. Submit an OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

It was unbelievable.

She, Kyoshi, the big, tall, and ugly girl was the Avatar.

The Priests of the Stone must be mistaken.

Her ears had completely tuned out of any of the loud cheering or the sound of fireworks blasting in the sky on the deserted rock she called an island.

She didn't jump on the stage and proudly accept her duties; she didn't respond to people's congratulations on her predicament, she didn't even speak at all.

Instead she ran.

As she ran she screamed at herself. How dare she show weakness? How dare she run away like a weak, emotional child? She was better than that.

She continued to run. The location didn't matter, just away, far away.

It wasn't until she reached the beaches of the island that she started to cry.

OoOoOo

**Authors Note: Hi there readers! Some may know I have already posted this story but unfortunately it got deleted. This is a SYOC. The form is on my profile, please PM me your character and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Till then lovely readers!**

**-MaddyTheFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Well hello lovely readers! Pretty quick update on the status of the OCs. I will be announcing some OCs that have been selected after just a short little intro, featuring her younger sister Goki! (OC by Tterit)**

It was pathetic.

There she sat, head buried in her knees crying like a child because she had been given the gifts some would kill for. Why?

"_Because you're scared_," a voice whispered in her head.

Scared? Why would she be scared? She was Kyoshi, the toughest girl in the village, almighty tamer of rogue badgermoles. She wasn't afraid of anything.

But how? How was she to be peacemaker of the nations, when she could not make peace between her sisters without several cuts and bruises?

She was strong, but would she be strong enough.

"Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi jerked her head up from her knees. She quickly rubbed her eyes before turning to see the scrawny fourteen year old girl that was Goki, her sister.

"Yes?"

Goki's eyes widened upon seeing Kyoshi's reddened eyes, "Kyoshi, are you alright?"

Kyoshi's back stiffened, "Of course I'm alright," she said harshly.

Goki gave her a knowing look, "Your eyes are the color of crabdoves."

She stepped forward and sat beside Kyoshi in the sand. "Look, I know you're worried about this Avatar business. But it's ok," her pale face brightened, "Think of all riches and honors you'll recive. Think of all the suitors who will be practically throwing themselves at you," she said nudging Kyoshi teasingly.

Kyoshi's face pinkened, "Goki, that's ridiculous."

Goki smiled, "Not really, I heard thousands of men came for Avatar Yangchen's hand, even though she was the Mother Superior at the Western Air Temple. I also heard that if they didn't leave her alone she threatened to send them off the cliff."

Kyoshi smiled despite herself. She playfully punched Goki's arm, "If you don't shut up I'll send you off a cliff."

Goki nodded. She rested her head on Kyoshi's shoulder as together, they watched the tide pull in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well there's my first OC introduction, hope you liked it! Now for the announcements.**

**Air nomad Teenager: Kohika, Male, Age 17**

**Water Tribe Teenager: Available (Seriously I can't remember getting any Water tribe submissions)**

**Fire nation Teenager: I have quite a few of these but I haven't decided so please feel free to send me some more.**

**Earth Kingdom Teenager: Shin, Male, Age 16**

**I have my Fire Nation adult (Jin Wei, Female, 37) but I still need three more adults from the other nations to be Kyoshi's teachers.**

**I still have 5 slots open for sisters of Kyoshi from the ages of 4-15! (aka the first Kyoshi Warriors if that sparks your interest.)**

**And I need some submissions for Kyoshi's parents.**

**Another thing. I would be very happy if someone sent me a comic relief character. So far I haven't gotten anyone who had a lighthearted disposition, or wasn't strong. So send them in!**

**One last thing. I want to ask if it's alright if your OC has a romance? I already have a love interest for Kyoshi (But I'm not telling you who it is *evil face*) but I also wanted to make some secondary pairing between the other teenagers. If your against romance for some reason I'm totally fine with that and it won't affect who I accept. And you can submit more than one OC! **

**Until next time! **

**-MaddyTheFangirl**


End file.
